Piratas del oro
Piratas Del Oro NO LONGER! "Let those who parish be remembered,but those who denie, let them see no light" '' Guildmaster: Edward Darksteel '''Edward's Early Life' The story is like everyone elses. It begins with poor citizens then they become fierce and feared pirates. Edward's story begins on Port Royal where he was born, rasied, and lived. His family was poor and had no noblity to there name. He lost his father at the age of 14 and his mother followed later that year from illness. Without having any job, because of the EITC, the only way of supporting himself was by piracy. His kind of piracy was small scale like robbing local stores, pickpocketing, and stealing off docked ships. Eventually, he and his cousin, Matthew Daggervane, became piracy partners. Later on during the year as they were roaming the island they met a girl named Sarah. Sarah Blademorgan. Matthew's Early Life Matthew Daggervane, an 11 year old boy, grew up on Havana, Cuba. Havana was a big spanish port with a strong defensive fort. His father worked in the fields and his mother worked with dairy cows. With the spanish heavy taxes they were just making it by. A hurricane went through some days before and the fort was damaged bad. Some pirates saw the weak points of Havana and took advantage. They sent a raid into the village below the fort. The fort then, for there own agenda, fired on the village below to hopefully hit some raiders. A cannonball came through their house and killed his parents. He then came inraged with the spanish and moved to Port Royal with his cousin, Edward Darksteel. Sarah's Early Life Sarah Blademorgan, a 15 year old girl grew up on Tortuga with her parents who were pirates. When she was old enough to learn she was also taught the ways of pirating. She left home when she was young and headed to Port Royal where she met Edward Darksteel and Matthew Daggervane who were cousins. They all started pirating together and eventually bought their own ship, The Black Reaver.''' Piracy Partners They bought there own ship, and named it The Evening Horizon. They mainly had no crew and only hunted small merchant ships around Port Royal. Only using small arms for intimidation, they never used them as a weapon. Never taking their full cargo and sparing every crewman, in doing they didn't become very popular. Only plundering food, rum, clothing, and small arms. They took what they needed to get by. Edward's Training Later, spliting the profits, they went there seperate ways. Edward went to the french port of Tortuga. He learned from many expercied pirates and navy retirees. He learned skills of maintaining a crew and sword fighting skills. The most important skill he learned was steering a ship and keeping a high morale crew by yelling at them. He then trained in many weapons like the pistol, dagger, and voodoo effects. Matthew and the French Royal Fleet ' While Edward was on Tortuga, Matthew had signed up with the ''French Royal Fleet. He became a cannoneer, and learned all the tips and tricks with cannons. They taught him everything he needed to know about them. He had alot of spare time on his hands, and spent most of it throwing a knife at a wall. Matthew then became fond of small blade works, and taught himself tricks. One time at sea, the fleet was sailing toward a small french base on an isle named'' L'ile Milieu (Middle Island), and was suddenly attacked by the Spanish Armada. Remembering the death of his parents he was determined to fight. Matthew took a cannon with his crewmate and used special cannonballs, ''explosives. He fired and he could feel the heat of the explosive blowing up on the boarding ship. The ship later sank and they docked at L'ile Milieu. He then left the fleet and moved back to Port Royal where he found his cousin, again. '''The Journey Begins Matthew found his cousin on Port Royal recruiting a crew. Althou gh they had no ship, Matthew had some wealth from being in the French Navy. He used that money along with a fellow named, Johnny Gunfury. Johnny was a year younger than Matthew, and good at managing money. His middle name is Thomas and likes to be called Bones. He was a friend of Edwards from Tortuga. He also pitched in money for there ship. Edward made the degsins and sent them to the shipwright. A few weeks later there ship was approved and they had a crew. In the meantime of the ship being built, they decided to get some cargo from the local fort, Fort Charles. They took cannon ammo, gunpowder, flints, weapons, cannons, lead ammo, and some extras. A little more deadly stuff than their first pirating career. Their ship was finished and they decided to name it, The Black Reaver. The Black Reaver The Black Reaver was a customized war frigate . When they got it they painted it black and white with black sails. They loaded 20 cannons on each side to make a load of 40 cannons total. There was a difference in when they started and where they are now. There was more death and violence now in there piarcy. There ship was bigger and more deadly than before. The Black Reaver was a faster ship than most also. Edward mastering the sails and the knowledge of windcatching. There ship was black because they wanted to show the darkness of what things you take for granted. Thus, they sailed off, with the island to there backs and the wind to there faces. The open sea is here. The Medway There first encounter of a opposing ship was on the High Seas. It was a Navy Warship, The Medway. The warship was shipping ammo, weapons, and troops to Fort Charles. The Black Reaver caught them by surprise, boarding them, and taking ammo and weapons. Still custom to old habits, they spared the ship and the crew. They sailed away from the warship thinking everything was okay. Later that week 3 navy warships, sailed onto the horizon with cannons ready. The Medway was leading the 3 and that was a mistake never to be made again. The tides had shifted and now the crew was the hunted. The navy sent a warship as a flagship to board and get rid of the pirates. They fired at our sails and it burnt the bottom of the sails. Making our ships everlasting, most feared feature. They fired round shot, but we had explosives. Their ships came in to help, but had no chance against explosives. Cutthroat Isle We then sailed off and landed on an island not charted. We landed and found scattered human bones, caves, spanish treasures, and forests. We called it Cutthroat Isle. ''We figured since it wasn't on the map we could use it as a hideout. And so Cutthroat is now inhabited with pirates. They stashed there cargo, extra ammo, and cannons there. The cannons were put on ledges on the rocky mountain side and had access because of the caves. We went further into the caves and found more dead humans that looked to be spanish based on there armor. Then we discoved a book called ''Piratas Del Oro. Founding of Piratas Del Oro Inside the the book we read, a list of rules. Rules the crew was to follow. Rules the Captain were to follow. A list of rules in which the pirate code was familiar. There we sat with a book to which a crew seemed to follow and the captain. There was a saying on the first page of the book. "Let those who parish be remembered, but let those who denie it, see no light." ''We couldn't read who created the saying. It was blurred out but we knew they pirates. Thus we adopted there ideas, rules, and name. '''The Black Reaver Flag ' The Black Reaver Flag was also found along with the book. It was folded into the book. We looked at it and could tell this is where we should be. Pirates with a code, flag ship, and hideout. We were off to a good start of our piracy career. We raised the flag onto the ship and it matched like it was meant to be. Some say it was luck. Some say it was destiny. We believe it was a island we stumbled apon with a dead pirate crew. That's all it was and so we began as the Piratas Del Oro. Category:Guilds Category:POTCO